


Dear Francesca

by beautifultropicalfish



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Inspired By, “Fran has missed so much!” lolllllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultropicalfish/pseuds/beautifultropicalfish
Summary: A series of letters Francesca receives from her family throughout the 1813 season.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	Dear Francesca

* * *

4/27/1813

_My dear, sweet Francesca,_

_Do write back as soon as you have reached. And please send along our warmest greetings to Aunt Winnie._

_I have some lovely news I wish to share with you: Daphne is being courted by the Duke of Hastings. They shared, not merely one, but two dances at last evening’s ball. He appears quite taken with her – they promenaded this morning, all the while smiling, and Lady Danbury herself informed me that the Duke rarely smiles._

_I do hope you enjoy your time in Bath. Oh, we cannot wait to hear your pianoforte when you return. Though we miss you dearly, I am so pleased you are able to see and do things outside of London._

_With all my love,  
_ _Mama_

* * *

4/27/1813

_Francesca,_

_I do hope that you’ve arrived safely and are satisfied with the arrangements at Aunt Winnie’s._

_Some news – your sister is engaged to Lord Berbrooke._

_I am sure you are just as pleased with this match as we all are. As you know, Daphne’s engagement will beget just as suitable matches for you, Eloise, and Hyacinth in the future._

_Warmest regards,  
_ _Anthony_

* * *

5/4/1813

_Dearest Francesca,_

_I am not, as Anthony might have mistakenly written, engaged to Lord Berbrooke. Anthony formed the arrangement, but it was not what I nor Mama desired, and so it has been taken care of._

_As you inquired, yes – the Duke of Hastings and I are indeed courting._

_Hope you are well and taking care. I miss having you around._

_Love,  
_ _Daphne_

* * *

5/28/1813

_Fran,_

_I thought you’d like to know that Lady Whistledown’s still at it! I have enclosed her latest column for you._

_It’s brilliant, honestly. Not just the column itself, but the way she goes about it. The entire Ton eats up every word she writes. She must be making a bloody fortune._

_Pen and I are keen to find out who she is. She’s been busy as of late – her cousin is recovering from a mysterious illness – but once she recuperates, the two of us are going to investigate! I even got a new quill in preparation._

_Oh, and I’m certain Daphne has already told you all about Prince Friedrich._

_Good for her, I suppose. Though I do hope their courtship will be lengthy. Once Mama’s attention to Daphne’s marriage prospects ceases to be necessary, I will be next. As will you. I simply dread it._

_It would be dishonest of me to say I didn’t wish I were in your place. Just to be somewhere outside the Ton, for a little bit, and to not be reminded of what will befall the rest of us once Daphne is married off. Do write back and tell of what your stay in Bath has been like so far. I’m keen to hear more._

_Love you,  
_ _El_

* * *

6/16/1813

_Dearest Francesca,_

_The Duke and I are to be married tomorrow. I will be on my honeymoon when you return, but I do hope to see you later on. I am sure we will venture back to London in the fall._

_Eloise shared with me your letter describing your time in Bath so far. It sounds lovely. I am glad to hear you are having a good time._

_Love,  
_ _Daphne_

* * *

6/17/1813

_Fran,_

_You will never guess the duty that has fallen at my feet._

_The Queen has tasked me with uncovering the identity of Lady Whistledown!_

_Mama has not been pleased with my furious notetaking, but no matter – I am not to cross Her Majesty, the Queen, am I?_

_Here is what I have gathered so far: I believe her to be someone in society. How else could she know what happens at each and every event? If only I could procure invitation lists to all the season’s events so far._

_And of course, she has the free time and the means to be writing so often. So, this leads me to think that she is a widow._

_All signs pointed to Lady Danbury, like you said back in April, but she has denied it. Well, if it turns out to be her, you can be sure I will be the one uncover to it!_

_I must say, I miss your company more now than ever. Everything, it seems, is changing._ _Pen and I – well, we’ve had a bit of a row. I am not sure what brought it about, but it has been rather lonely to lose her and Daphne’s constant presence one right after the other._

_By the way, guess where I am writing to you from right now! Daphne’s room! Some change, I must admit, can be good._

_El_

* * *

6/17/1813

_To Francesca,_

_I am sure you want to hear all about Daphne’s wedding to the Duke! Though I believe we should get to call him Simon now, since he is part of our family._

_Daphne had the most beautiful gown. I begged Benedict to make a sketch for you so I could send it to you along with this letter. But I asked him about it once I finished writing, and he was still not done with it! So I will just send it along next time._

_We waited in the church for quite some time for the wedding to begin. I found myself whispering to Gregory, I thought weddings were supposed to be fun! But while we waited, Lady Danbury gave me and Gregory the most delicious sweets. Mama said it would not be a good idea to get us all excited before the reception, but Lady Danbury waved her off. I am thrilled she is essentially part of the family now._

_According to Benedict, the Queen had to approve of a special license for Daphne and Simon to get married. When I asked him what it meant to get a special license, he would not say more. Anthony would not say, either. Do tell me if you know._

_I am so pleased to see our sister so happy. I am not sure if you know, but Prince Friedrich had also proposed to Daphne. Her heart truly must belong with the Duke._

_My hand is hurting from all this writing. I daresay this is the longest letter I have ever written. I will tell you more when you return._

_Sincerely,  
_ _Hyacinth_

* * *

6/18/1813

_Dear Fran,_

_Let me make clear that this letter is for your eyes only. Mother would have our heads if she knew, so be sure this gets tucked away where Aunt Winnie will not happen upon it. Or perhaps burn it once you’re done reading. Whatever will do the trick._

_Daphne and the Duke of Hastings are married. But what led up to it, my God._

_Anthony caught the two of them, well, compromised. So, A challenged him to a duel for her honor. I know this sounds like classic Anthony, and normally I’d agree, but I believe that initially the Duke did not wish to marry Daphne. What else could be done? According to Daphne, another party saw the whole ordeal._

_Fran, I literally thought I was going to inherit head of the family. Become the next Viscount. Can you imagine?_

_This all happened, by the way, when we thought the Prince of Prussia was courting Daphne._

_Anyways, Daphne put a stop to it before they could go further. At the last moment, she rode straight into the middle of the bloody duel. Anthony nearly shot her head off. For a few moments, I was terrified that not only had we lost our dear sister, but that we also would have to go home and tell Mother._

_Daphne pulled His Grace aside, and I don’t quite know what they discussed between the two of them, but apparently, they sorted it out, because moments later they were set to be married._

_I do not disclose this to worry you – all is well. I imagine no one wanted to explain why, exactly, the wedding had to be hastened, and I just thought you should know the reason Daphne needed to get married before your return._

_Despite the tumult, I think the Duke and Duchess will be very happy together. Let’s hope the next Bridgerton engagement doesn’t entail any near-death occurrences._

_Much love,  
_ _Benedict_

* * *

6/19/1813

_Dear Francesca,_

_We missed you dearly at the Duke and Duchess’s wedding._

_I’m almost afraid to put pen to paper and tell you how the engagement came to be. But no matter now, I suppose. They are married and have set off for their honeymoon._

_I’m writing to you with exciting news – I have proposed marriage and am now engaged to Miss Marina Thompson._

_Anthony was odious about it, but Fran, I have never known love like this. My intended is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon._

_Besides, now Eloise and Penelope can say they are actually related, through marriage, to one another. A bit distant, but the fact remains._

_Will write to you with more wedding details soon._

_Love from Mayfair,  
_ _Colin_

* * *

6/25/1813

_Hi Francesca,_

_I hope you are having lots of marvelous adventures in Bath. I so wish I could travel somewhere outside of London. I asked Mama if I could visit Simon and Daphne in Clyvedon, but she said I must wait for an invitation._

_Everyone seems rather displeased with Colin. I think it is because he did not discuss his engagement with anyone before he proposed. Hyacinth and I are thrilled, though. Another wedding in the same season!_

_I do not think Mama nor Anthony to be all too upset, though – Eloise told me they are joining the Featheringtons for dinner tonight._

_I do not see what the fuss is about. Colin seems to be perfectly happy._

_Plus, he will have a companion now when he travels the world. Everyone is getting to have adventures but me!_

_From,  
_ _Gregory_

* * *

6/26/1813

_Dear Francesca,_

_By the time you receive this, Marina and I will already be married. While I would have loved for everyone, including you, to have been present, I believe this is for the best._

_I cannot wait for you to return and to meet her as my wife._

_Just think – when you left, you had four brothers and three sisters. And now you will be coming back to five brothers and four sisters. A sizable clan we are, indeed. Think of what it will be like when Bridgerton grandchildren are in the mix._

_I am making arrangements for travels to Scotland at the moment. Will explain everything in full later._

_For now, mum’s the word!  
_ _Colin_

* * *

6/29/1813

_Francesca,_

_I am sure that by now, you have heard Colin was to be married to Miss Marina Thompson, the Featherington cousin. The match is no longer._

_I trust your studies are going well. I am sure you have sharpened your talent for the pianoforte even further._

_Warmest regards,  
_ _Anthony_

* * *

7/4/1813

_Fran,_

_My quest to uncover Lady Whistledown has become rather crucial._

_Mama says this is a delicate matter, and to not elaborate too much, so I have enclosed the latest column for your reading. It has been a rather enormous shock to the entire Ton._

_I must find out who she is, so I can implore her to write a retraction. How she can publish such a statement, with no regard for the reputation of the Featheringtons, I have no idea. It shows such carelessness, in my opinion. Penelope and her sisters have done nothing wrong._

_Mama and Anthony quibbled for a bit – she is concerned with our own family’s reputation, but Anthony says because of what Whistledown writes, we will withstand the scandal. I suspect Anthony to be correct in this matter. Daphne and Simon have returned from Clyvedon, and it has already proved to be a distraction for the Ton._

_Something about Daphne seems different, I must say, but I presume that happens to a person when you are married. I am happy to see her back, of course – she is staying at Hastings House, and so she does not get to recover her room. Besides, whilst Mama is preoccupied with Daphne and Colin, perhaps I can delay my debut for at least another year._

_My heart twists for Colin as well of course, though Anthony says he will recover in due time._

_I believe the last time I wrote to you, Penelope and I were not speaking to each other, but luckily that is no more. Even if this were not the case, however, I would still be intent on restoring the Featherington name. It is what is right!_

_El_

* * *

7/10/1813

_To Francesca,_

_I did not forget! I have included Benedict’s drawing of Daphne’s wedding dress._

_Daphne and Simon have returned from Clyvedon, but no word yet of when I can visit their castle!_

_From,  
Hyacinth_

* * *

7/21/1813

_Fran,_

_I have figured it out._

_Lady Whistledown is none other than Madame Delacroix!_

_It makes sense. It really cannot be a servant-type. They have no time for this sort of thing. But it must be someone connected, someone who hears all the gossip. Of course, the modiste would be aware that Marina was with child if she was fitting her for her trousseau!_

_I have an in with her right now. Mama and I are in the midst of getting my hems lowered. I plan on speaking with her at her shop tomorrow morning. I will convince her to publish the retraction, and all will be well._

_Mention no word of this yet to anyone when you write. Especially Benedict. Apparently, he and her are companions of some sort._

_Love you,  
_ _Eloise_

* * *

7/22/1813

_My darling Francesca,_

_We have missed your presence very much these past few months. Most of all, me._

_I have exchanged letters with Aunt Winnie, and she has been delighted to have hosted you in her home this season. She says you are welcome to stay as long as you’d like, so the date of your return is up to you._

_We are preparing for the Hastings ball next week. As I prepare Eloise to join society, I must reflect and profess this has been a far more eventful season that I could have ever predicted for our family._

_I just want you to know this – while I want for each of my children to find suitable matches, it matters more to me that you are all happy._

_That is all, dear._

_All my love,  
_ _Mama_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey wanted Benedict's letter to be, "Dear Fran. You missed the craziest of crazies!" 
> 
> I initially wrote this with Francesca’s reaction to each letter, but they were all pretty much, “Excuse me, what now?” I like to think that she got word of Daphne’s end-of-season ball and was like, “I am coming home a week early, I have been left out of enough!”


End file.
